


[Podfic] Shapshots of a Murder House

by rowanbrandybuck



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Muder, Past Infidelity, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanbrandybuck/pseuds/rowanbrandybuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of vignettes based on “American Horror Story.” Merlin is a friendly ghost in a not so friendly murder house. Arthur is a recently divorced man who is now stuck with a mansion he didn’t really want.<br/>Written by Deminos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Shapshots of a Murder House

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Deminos for letting me do this and for being so incredibly kind and patient! Also thanks to bravenclawesome for encouraging the Merlin podfic community and for generally being fantastic. I'm so excited to share this with you! 
> 
> If you're reading along with the fic there may be a couple word changes as edits have been made to the story since this recording. Intro music is Red like Roses; composed by Jeff WIlliams for RWBY and adapted by tumblr user aradiamegido.

Duration: 22.03

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=334663t)

[ Listen/Download via MediaFire ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/o9mphcdz6l6bnso/Snapshots_of_a_Murder_House.mp3)


End file.
